Entre sus brazos, el sol brilla de nuevo
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Loki no está muerto. No sabe con exactitud, lo que sucedió después de intentar asesinar a Thanos. Simplemente tiene una única certeza: volver a encontrar a su sol. Aún si para lograrlo, debe esperar en la oscuridad de las estrellas. [One-shot/Drabble] [Ligero #Angst] [Thorki]


_**Disclaimer**_ : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _ **Nota**_ :Este pequeño oneshot/drabble, fue un regalo de cumpleaños para MignightInParis27, en Wattpad.

* * *

 **«Entre tus brazos, el sol brilla de nuevo»**

 _—Capitulo único._

No fue doloroso.

En realidad, si alguna vez alguien se lo preguntara, la muerte no era dolorosa. Ella acudía, al contrario, para silenciar las penas y detener la sangre.

Era silencio y frío.

Se parecia a la tierra de donde Odín le había recogido, hace mucho tiempo. Encontraba cómoda, la sensación del hielo sobre su pecho. No era extraño, pues después de toda una vida de siglos de ira y dolor, su corazón permanecía cristalizado.

Casi tanto como su alma.

Algunas veces, se preguntó que podría haber sido diferente, de todos los resultados conseguidos. Qué palabras habrían sido las detonantes de su propia tragedia. Qué acciones, les habrían permitido una ultima oportunidad juntos.

Siempre pensaba en Thor.

La muerte no le arrebató mas de lo que él mismo, había destruido por mano propia. Sólo susurró, con un gélido aliento a su oído, la penitencia y su decisión.

Ni puertas del Valhalla, ni la profundidad de Helheim.

Ella fue sabia, arrojándolo a las estrellas. El gran vacío mentiroso, lleno de brillantes puntos que nunca alcanzarías.

Loki, no supo más que fracasó en asesinar a Thanos. Y que su hermano, estaba de rodillas, ante el final de los tiempos. El fuego de las ruinas de su mundo y la sombra de la guerra.

Luego, el silencio presionaba sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era consciente que su cuerpo material perecía a la deriva en alguna parte del espacio, entre los montones de asgardianos asesinados.

Pero aún podía percibir su propio corazón de hielo. Latiendo tan bajo como era posible, envuelto en capas construidas para nunca ser derribadas.

Envuelto para no ser capaz de sucumbir al sol.

Porque el sol, mataría todo su mundo. Ese espacio creado para sobrevivir a la pérdida. Donde el dolor conocía caricias que consolaban, y el recuerdo de un ángel de rizos, mantenía la puerta sellada.

Su hermosa madre, lo arrullaba con cánticos antiguos. Ella permanecía guardando, la ultima parte que jamás podría ser tocada, ni destruida.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su alma lloraba.

Nunca se imaginó, que podría perdonar a Odin, por destruir su infancia, por sembrar en él, el sentimiento de inferioridad que lo conduciría por los pasos oscuros de la venganza. Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, era su padre.

Y él era un Odinson. Un príncipe de Asgard. El hermano de Thor.

A veces, mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y la luz de las estrellas cercanas, oía un leve quiebre en el hielo.

Pequeñas astillas. Fisuras.

Lloraba sin tener un rostro y sabía la causa de ello. La misma de que el cristal amenazara con romperlo.

Pedía con desesperación por su sol.

Si Loki pudiera reír histericamente, lo haría. Rompería los espejos y acabaría lastimando sus manos, para quitar esa sensación de necesidad pura por sostener la luz de su vida en sus brazos.

Un gigante de hielo que amaba el sol.

Era tan absurdo y trágico, como se esperaba. Pero sobretodo, era sublime. La luz que crepitaba en la tormenta, en la oscuridad.

Porque no importaba si le habían despojado de todo, incluso de su existencia material. Si estaba condenado, a la espera de un giro de los acontecimientos. Si la magia que corría en sus venas, le había protegido convirtiéndolo en un ser de polvo de estrellas y vacíos oscuros.

Aún su corazón de hielo, latía tontamente por Thor. Por el extremo, del fino hilo dorado de su vida. Por la persona por quien había sacrificado más que engaños y dolor.

Por quien siempre encontraba, bajo capas de gélido invierno eterno, al hombre de ojos verdes que sólo pedía ser amado.

Ese tonto, simplemente le tomaba en brazos y el sol se encendía sobre él.

Tan sentimental. Tan noble.

Tan suyo, que aún después de siglos, Loki no podría negarle el lugar que siempre ocupaba. Siempre girando a su alrededor, como una luna solitaria que negaba su trayectoria predecible.

Por eso, no importaba realmente cuanto tiempo tomaría resolver, el veredicto de la muerte. Ni de que forma regresaría a existir con propiedad.

La paciencia sería su mayor virtud, si podía asegurarse de regresar. De concluir con su destino. De confesar sus deseos y liberar de la prisión de hielo a su pequeño corazón.

Aquello no había concluido. La magia vibraba, a la espera de encontrar de nuevo su cauce.

Su sol lleno de electricidad sus sonrisas bobas y el cabello corto, que aún resplandecía. Seguía allí, podía oír sus plegarias.

Los rayos finos de su dolor, lo llamaban. Cantos de un rey que buscaba a su amor perdido.

Loki esperaría, y un día el sol volvería a brillar para él.

Y entonces, jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo para ustedes, pollitos!**_

 _Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Espero sus reviews._

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
